El color de la sangre
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Minireto del Torneo de HEFDLP, meted objetos de otras sagas en nuestra querida Panem. A ver qué pasa. Finnick siente náuseas ante la crueldad calculada al dedillo de Snow, ¿y quién no? El olor a rosas ya no es lo que era, pero Finnick ha hecho una parada bastante útil en el camino al despacho del presidente. Crack! - Gui


**Gui:** 512 palabras en este hermoso día de verano. He decidido añadir muuuucho Crack! al fandom y este va a ser el primero de dos. Gracias a Snow por el  Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena del foro _Hasta el Final de la Pradera_ , que exigiendo que metamos objetos de otras sagas en la trama lo vuelve todo mucho más divertido. ¡Apuntáos al Torneo, oh, queridos lectores de los Juegos del Hambre, nunca os hartaríais! Prometedme al menos que le echaréis un vistazo. Hay un link al foro en mi perfil.

 **Disclaimer:** Aunque Finnick y Snow salen de las teclas de ordenador de Collins, la pluma de Terry Pratchett (porque seguro que escribía con pluma, en fiestuki descanse) es la que ha parido a este macho de mala muerte que llamamos banalmente Equipaje.

* * *

 **El color de la sangre**

-Ahora que ya tienes una pensión vitalicia tienes que agradecer a tus fans. Todos los habitantes del capitolio quieren tenerte, Finnick Odair. Y yo les he prometido que te tendrían. No me harás incumplir mi palabra, ¿no es verdad? No creo que a la salud de tu padre le siente muy bien que me hagas incumplir mi palabra, si quieres que hable claro.

El presidente Snow mantenía los hilos de su inmenso juego de poder bien apretados en las manos. Finnick tenía ganas de vomitar.

O las habría tenido de no haberse encontrado con esa tienda de liquidación por cierre en la que un cartel rezaba las propiedades del peral sabio. En cuanto cogió el baulito la tienda desapareció. Era gracioso que lo definieran como maníaco homicida siendo que el asesinato sólo era la última de sus cualidades, después de contención de pertenencias, viajes y protección.

El enorme equipaje y sus cientos de patitas habían tardado en llegar hasta su dueño pero por fin, justo cuando Snow forjaba esa sonrisa roja llena de sangre y rosas, irrumpió en la sala rompiendo la puerta. El roble macizo no era nada contra el peral sabio, árbol en extremo sanguinario, lleno de una magia poderosa. Antes de romper la puerta, el Equipaje había matado a los guardias. Después, fue derecho a cumplir la tercera de sus funciones, la protección.

Snow se había quedado de piedra al ver ese objeto salido de la nada, como la tienda ambulante que lo vendía. Ni siquiera movió una ceja cuando el baulito dirigió sus pequeñas y veloces patas hacia su mesa de trabajo, de elegante cerezo. Pero todo el mundo sabe que el cerezo es un árbol muy cursi, y la mesa era hembra. Opuso poca resistencia.

-Ríe mejor quien ríe el último, Corolianus.

Menos resistencia aún opuso Snow, hecho de carne, huesos y piel que lo recubría todo. Sus labios sangrientos de los venenos que intentaba tomar a pequeñas dosis para no morir asesinado de poco le valdrían contra los cincuenta centímetros (de peso indeterminado, ya que dependía de si iba lleno o vacío y Finnick había guardado un par de ropas, un _souvenir_ de la Arena, su tridente, y una botella de agua para el camino y eso no debía de pesar demasiado) de madera pequeña pero matona.

El joven e irresistible muchacho con mucha piel al descubierto para regocijo de nuestra imaginación calenturienta no pestañeó ante la masacre subsiguiente. Todas las células de su cuerpo animaban al Equipaje con fervor y se aplaudían por haber tenido la genial idea de llevarse ese objetito leal y valioso cuando tuvo la ocasión.

Cuando de Snow no quedó nada más que manchas de sangre y huesos en la alfombra, en la silla y en el interior del baúl Finnick hizo entrar a un técnico que pasaba por allí, obligándole, bajo pena de muerte por masacre maníaca, a grabar y anunciar que a partir de ese día, él, Finnick Odair, tomaba los mandos de Panem, y que todo el que estuviese en contra sufriría la bipolaridad de su pequeña maleta.

* * *

Bueno, para los fans del Mundodisco no hay nada que añadir. Los que no tengan ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido pueden recurrir a mí. El título de este fic hace honor al título del primer libro de la saga en cuestión, aunque en la saga lo que tiene color es la magia (aunque seguro que la sangre también tiene color, debe de ser rojo mezclado con octarino (el octavo color), porque en la sangre derramada hay muerte en potencia, y la Muerte es del color de la magia). Ala, ya os he hecho tantos spoilers que sólo os quedará como consuelo, si lo queréis leer, el gran estilo de nuestro querido Terry, genio de las palabras con sombrero de vaquero.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
